Przyjaźń uskrzydla
Flight to the Finish (z ang. Lot do mety) — piąty odcinek czwartego sezonu oraz siedemdziesiąty ogółem. W tym odcinku źrebięta dostają szansę na niesienie flagi Ponyville na Igrzyskach Equestriańskich w Kryształowym Imperium, lecz Scootaloo, zostaje wyśmiana przez Diamond Tiarę i Silver Spoon, gdyż pomimo swojego wieku, nie potrafi wznieść się w powietrze. Pegaz postanawia za wszelką cenę nauczyć się latać. Fabuła Ogłoszenie Panny Harshwhinny thumb|left|Elegancka inspektorCheerilee ogłasza swoim wychowankom, że mają dziś dwóch, bardzo specjalnych gości. Mianowicie pierwszą z nich jest Panna Harshwhinny, inspektor Equestriańskich Igrzysk, która opowiada młodym kucykom o idei owych zawodów, gdzie kucyki z każdego zakątka kraju walczą o chwałę, w różnych kucykowych dyscyplinach. Ogłasza im, że teraz oni, najmniejsi, będą mogli rywalizować o własne ważne zadanie. Wtedy niespodziewanie Rainbow Dash wlatuje przez okno i prosi Pannę Harshwhinny, aby opowiedziała źrebakom o tej "zabawniejszej" części. Klacz mówi dzieciom, że muszą zaprezentować Pannie Harshwhinny odlotowy, spektakularny, najbardziej wymiatający układ na świecie i mogą jechać na igrzyska, po czym pyta ich, kto może być tym szczęśliwym kucykiem, na co większość odpowiada, że to muszą być oni. Te kucyki które wygrają, będą miały zaszczyt noszenia flagi Ponyville podczas Igrzysk. Wtedy Panna Harshwhinny przywołuje Rainbow do porządku i prosi ją o powstrzymywanie swoich entuzjastycznych wybuchów, po czym zaczyna objaśniać zasady. Kucyki mają uformować się w drużyny. thumb|right|Uspokój się! Każda drużyna stworzy swój własny unikalny układ niesienia flagi. Każdy kucyk będzie oceniany pod względem gracji, stylu oraz oryginalności. Panna Harshwhinny chce im przedstawić wielce trudny system oceniania, lecz wtedy przerywa jej Dash i prosi Pannę Harshwhinny, by powiedziała im to co ważne, a mianowicie to, że to właśnie Dash będzie trenerką źrebaków. Rainbow mówi im, że gdy była małą klaczą, niosła flagę Cloudsdale na Equestriańskich Igrzyskach, i że nigdy tego nie zapomni, gdy wleciała na stadion, rozpościerała skrzydła, a flaga powiewała na wietrze, wyprawiając z nią takie rzeczy, jakich nikt inny nie widział nigdy dotąd. Z zadumy budzi ją Panna Harshwhinny i prosi klacz, by zachowała profesjonalizm. Jeśli chce zachować pracę jako trenerka tych kucyków, musi utrzymać profesjonalne nastawienie i trzymać emocje na wodzy. Na to Rainbow odpowiada pani Inspektor, że Profesjonalizm to jej drugie imię. Panna Harshwhinny nadal nie jest zbytnio zachwycona zachowaniem Rainbow, lecz wraca do młodych thumb|left|To nie są żarty!kucyków oraz mówi im, że panna Dash będzie trenować oraz towarzyszyć każdemu rywalizującemu kucykowi przez trzy dni, aż do wyjazdu do Kryształowego Imperium, gdzie będą prezentowały jej i innym sędziom swoje układy. Pani Inspektor oddaje głos Rainbow, a ta z kolei zachęca źrebaki do przygotowania się do treningów, gdyż ceremonia otwarcia igrzysk, jest tą najważniejszą rzeczą jaka im się przydarzy w ich młodym życiu, ale wie, że sprostają wyzwaniu i ona też. Prosi źrebięta, by spotkały się z nią dokładnie o 15, aby pokazały jej swoje umiejętności niesienia flagi, a powiedziawszy to, bardzo "profesjonalnie" wychodzi ze szkoły. Pani Harshwhinny wzdycha i mówi dzieciom, że ich układ musi ukazywać co jest najważniejsze dla nich w ich mieście i stworzyć go na czas, więc niech uczynią Ponyville dumnym. "Okey, wchodzę w to. Gdzie podpisać?" thumb|right|"Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja na pewno w to wchodzę!" Scootaloo, zachwycona możliwością dostania szansy wystąpienia na Equestriańskich Igrzyskach z flagą Ponyville, pyta swoje przyjaciółki co one na to, by ułożyły własny układ, zaprezentowały go przed panią Inspektor i wygrały konkurs. Apple Bloom stwierdza, że to będzie super duper wspaniałe, lecz Sweetie Belle mówi, że będzie jeden problem, a mianowicie to, że każdy kucyk w klasie zamierza rywalizować. Scootaloo odpowiada jej na to, że któreś kucyki z ich klasy na pewno będą niosły flagę Ponyville, więc mogą być to również i one, po czym pyta przyjaciółki czy w to wchodzą. Kiedy dziewczynki już decydują się wziąć udział w rywalizacji, zaczynają myśleć, co jest ważne w Ponyville. Po chwili zastanowienia, dochodzą do tego, że to miejsce zamieszkania trzech różnych ras kucyków, które współżyją jako przyjaciele. Scootaloo stwierdza, że muszą to jakoś pokazać w występie, a Sweetie Belle, że potrzebują planu, natomiast Apple Bloom mówi, że włożą w to dużo ciężkiej pracy, co Scootaloo podsumowuje, że potrzebują masy ćwiczeń. Gdy Scootaloo to mówi, zaczyna się piosenka Hearts Strong as Horses, w której klaczki przedstawiają swoje zaangażowanie w rywalizację oraz swoją wiarę w zwycięstwo. Uważają się za najtwardsze małe kucyki w mieście, gdyż nikt inny nie pracuje tak silnie jak one na okrągło. Jako trio są wręcz niepokonane, gdyż funkcjonują jako drużyna i będą pierwszymi kucykami na scenie z powiewającą flagą w kopytach. thumb|left|"Mamy serca silne niczym konie!"Według nich, dążą do celu nawet, gdy droga staje się ciężka i wiedzą, że dawanie z siebie wszystkiego, pomoże im wygrać rywalizację. Klaczki nawet nie chcą sobie zrobić przerwy, gdyż uważają, że po prostu tego nie potrzebują. Podczas trwania piosenki widzimy Ligę Znaczkową, jak trenuje na różne sposoby, np. przeciąganie liny z Bulk Biceps'em, czy też zjadanie jabłek, które są na sztandze Apple Bloom, by ta mogła je podnieść. Twierdzą również, że gdy połączą swoje pomysły razem, mogą osiągnąć to co zamierzają, lecz należy tylko w nie wierzyć, gdyż mają determinację do reprezentowania Ponyville. Jak same twierdzą, "lecą po zwycięstwo, galopują ku chwale i mogą podołać każdemu wyzwaniu". Zakład thumb|left|"Zmiażdżę moich rywali!" Piosenka się kończy w momencie gdy Znaczkowa Liga przybija sobie kopytko, a potem widzimy Diamond Tiarę oraz Silver Spoon ironicznie klaszczące Znaczkowej Lidze. Diamond Tiara komentuje ich starania jako daremne, gdyż z takim układem wygraną to ona ma w kieszeni. Klaczka jest pewna swego i twierdzi, że jej popis zmiecie innych konkurentów ze sceny, lecz Scootaloo zaprzecza, mówiąc, że to ona i jej przyjaciółki są zwycięzcami i zaczyna śpiewać, lecz Silver Spoon jej przerywa i pyta czy wie, czego one nie mają. thumb|right|"Gra trwa!" Zirytowana Apple Bloom pyta co to ma wspólnego z flagą, na co Silver Spoon jej odpowiada, że kucyki bez znaczków nie mogą reprezentować Ponyville, gdyż byłoby to nie do pomyślenia, a one oczywiście już swoje znaczki posiadają i z góry wiedzą kto będzie w tym kręgu zwycięzców. Wtedy Scootaloo wybucha i rozkazuje zarozumiałym klaczkom ją uważnie słuchać. Mówi, że nie ważne jest to czy mają znaczki czy nie, i że to one wygrają i będą nosić flagę na igrzyskach. Silver Spoon podsumowuje to tym, że lepsze kucyki wygrają, a Scootaloo mówi, że gra trwa. Najlepszy układ thumb|left|"Zaraz zaczynamy!" Gdy poprzednia scena się kończy, widzimy Rainbow Dash stojącą przed sceną zasłoniętą kurtyną. Mówi, że teraz czas, aby Liga Znaczkowa pokazała co przygotowała i żeby to było dobre. Scootaloo odpowiada swojej przyszywanej siostrze, aby się nie martwiła o to, gdyż to będzie takie. Klaczki przed występem mówią, że to tylko mały pokaz który urządziły wspólnie i daleko mu jeszcze do doskonałości, a nawet nie jest jeszcze blisko. Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon przypatrują się układowi Znaczkowej Ligi, ukryte w krzewach, i od razu skazują występ na porażkę. thumb|right|"I co wy na to?" Występ zaczyna się opowieścią o trzech rasach kucyków, mieszkających w Ponyville jako przyjaciele: kucyków ziemskich, jednorożców oraz pegazów. Gdy klaczki kończą krótki wstęp słowny, Sweetie Belle oraz Apple Bloom podnoszą obręcz zasłoniętą papierem, przez którą przeskakuje Scootaloo na swoim skuterze wraz z flagą Ponyville. Gdy Scootaloo już jedzie przed siebie, w pewnym momencie zeskakuje ze swojego skutera i bierze przyjaciółki na swoje kopytka, i wszystkie razem krzyczą: Ponyville na zawsze! Tak!. Diamond Tiarze oraz Silver Spoon opadły szczęki, gdy zobaczyły występ swoich koleżanek, a Rainbow Dash nie mogła wydobyć z siebie ani jednego słowa, dopóki Scootaloo jej nie spytała co ona myśli o ich występie. Rainbow najpierw chce wykrzyczeć, że to było niesamowite, lecz przypomina sobie słowa Panny Harshwhinny, zachowuje pełen "profesjonalizm" swojej pracy i mówi klaczkom, że aby przedstawić pełną i opanowaną analizę musi... I nagle dociera do niej fakt, że klaczki ułożyły ten układ zaledwie wczoraj i znowu próbuje utrzymywać emocje na wodzy. Gdy klaczki już nie mogą się doczekać odpowiedzi, Rainbow mówi, że to było ogólnie w porządku. Każe klaczkom pracować dalej i mówi, że mogą mieć szansę to wygrać, po czym zdenerwowana szybko odlatuje. Znaczkowa Liga, niezbyt pewna tego, czy ich trenerce układ się podobał, postanawia, że wróci do ćwiczeń układu. thumb|left|"Z nami nie wygrasz."Gdy klaczki biegną ćwiczyć dalej, Diamond Tiara wyznaje Silver Spoon, że obawia się, że Znaczkowa Liga wygra. Silver Spoon nie wie co zrobić, gdyż nazwały je już pustymi bokami i to nie podziałało, na co jej przyjaciółka odpowiada, że muszą znaleźć inny sposób, aby zajść im za skórę... Albo zaleźć im za skrzydła. Naśmiewanie się ze Scootaloo thumb|right|To są skrzydła czy skrzydełka z KFC?Podczas próby Znaczkowej Ligi, na scenie pojawia się Diamond Tiara wraz ze Silver Spoon, aby "pogratulować" klaczkom ich występu. Klaczki są zdziwione, jednak dziękują Tiarze i Silver Spoon za gratulacje. Mówią też Scootaloo, że jest bardzo dzielna, lecz zmieszana Scoot nie wie o co chodzi. Diamond Tiara zaczyna tłumaczyć Scootaloo, że uważają ją za dzielną, gdyż jeśli chcą pokazać wszystkie trzy gatunki kucyków, muszą pokazać ich umiejętności, lecz one mają pegaza... który nie potrafi latać. Apple Bloom pyta co to ma niby do rzeczy, a Silver Spoon odpowiada jej, że nieumiejętność latania ma wiele wspólnego ze wszystkim, a przynajmniej, pegaz w wieku Scootaloo powinien już latać. thumb|left|Nie martw się Scoot. One się z Ciebie śmieją, bo same skrzydeł nie mają i nigdy nie wzlecą w powietrze. Scootaloo zirytowana pyta się, co z tego, że jej skrzydła nie mogą unieść ją z ziemi, a Diamond Tiara mówi jej, że ich kariera nosicielek flagi też się nie oderwie od ziemi. Twierdzą że pani Harshwhinny nigdy nie wybierze pegaza, który nie potrafi latać, do reprezentowania Ponyville na igrzyskach w Kryształowym Imperium przed całą Equestrią. Sweetie Belle zaczęła bronić przyjaciółki, mówiąc, że pani Inspektor nigdy o tym nie wspominała, na co zarozumiałe klaczki odpowiadają jej, że to było oczywiste. Życzą Znaczkowej Lidze, aby się dobrze bawiły na ćwiczeniach, bo ich układ może nigdy "nie wystartować", po czym odchodzą. thumb|right|"Kupię samolot! Tylko kto mi za niego zapłaci?" Sweetie Belle prosi przyjaciółkę, by się nie przejmowała dwoma zarozumialcami, lecz nagle zauważa ją smutną, wpatrującą się w źrebaki w jej wieku, które latają, po czym patrzy na swoje skrzydła i stwierdza, że obecny układ nie zdaje egzaminu w obecnej postaci, i że muszą na nowo przemyśleć jej część występu. Apple Bloom i Sweetie zaskoczone zachowaniem przyjaciółki, pytają ją czemu, na co ona im odpowiada, że jeśli chcą wygrać, ona musi polecieć. Przyjaciółki pytają ją czy to w ogóle możliwe i do tego do jutra. Scootaloo sądzi, że jeśli będzie ćwiczyć dwa razy mocniej, to może im się uda... Albo trzy razy ciężej. Apple Bloom twierdzi, że to chyba nie w tym tkwi problem, lecz Scootaloo nadal zostaje przy swoim i twierdzi, że latanie to jedyny sposób, który pomoże im wygrać rywalizację, więc muszą ćwiczyć. Sweetie Belle pyta Apple Bloom czy to dobry pomysł, gdy nagle słychać spadającą Scootaloo na ziemię. Nauczę się latać! thumb|right|"Będę skakać, nikt się nie spostrzeże." Zdeterminowana Scootaloo popędza swoje przyjaciółki do ćwiczeń, z czego młode klaczki nie są zadowolone. Są zmęczone, gdyż powtarzały próby cały dzień, a Scootaloo nadal rozkazuje im ćwiczyć, co zaczyna irytować młode klaczki. Za każdym razem, gdy Scootaloo nie udaje się wzbić wysoko w powietrze, zaczyna ćwiczyć coraz mocniej. Sweetie Belle oraz Apple Bloom, uważają, że bardziej podobał się im układ w poprzedniej formie, ale Scoot zależy teraz tylko na tym, by latała. Scootaloo wtedy mówi, aby się nie martwiły, gdyż jutro będzie latać wysoko, w ich ostatnim przedpremierowym pokazie dla Rainbow Dash i mówi, że na pewno da radę. thumb|left|"I belive, I can fly!" W następnej scenie widzimy stojącą przed sceną Rainbow Dash, która czeka na pokaz Znaczkowej Ligi. Mówi im, że to ich ostatni występ przed wyjazdem do Kryształowego Imperium i motywuje klaczki do występu, lecz musi powstrzymywać swoje emocje, więc mówi im tylko, że z pewnością będą się świetnie bawić i gwiżdże na znak, aby już zaczynały. Rainbow Dash jest pewna, że zobaczy świetny występ, lecz ku jej zdziwieniu, na scenie zobaczyła zmęczone Sweetie Belle oraz Apple Bloom, które chodzą po scenie niczym zombie, a Scootaloo myli kwestie słowne. thumb|right|"A ja postawiłam na nich stówę, że wygrają. ;_;"Apple Bloom jest tak bardzo zmęczona, że nie wie dokładnie co robi i kilka razy niechcący uderza Sweetie Belle, a lekko przestraszona Rainbow niemieje. Apple Bloom oraz Sweetie od niechcenia podnoszą obręcz, przez którą Scootaloo próbuje się przebić, lecz daremnie. Zmęczone Sweetie Belle oraz Apple Bloom, nie odzywają się ani słowem, tak samo jak Rainbow, która nie wie co ma powiedzieć o występie klaczek. Rainbow wraca do żywych, gdy Scootaloo pyta ją co myśli o ich występie. Klacz z początku nie wie, co ma odpowiedzieć, lecz po chwili zastanowienia, mówi im, aby wróciły do starej wersji układu, gdyż była znacznie lepsza. Po tym Rainbow mówi, że musi trenować inne kucyki i przypomina Znaczkowej Lidze, że rano muszą wcześnie złapać pociąg do Kryształowego Imperium. Scootaloo zaczyna dramatyzować, że nie potrafi jeszcze latać, a już jutro jest konkurs. Chce przedstawić swój pomysł na ćwiczenia, lecz Sweetie Belle mówi, że jest zbyt zmęczona, aby dalej pracować, a Apple Bloom przyłącza do przyjaciółki. thumb|left|"I can't belive... I can't fly..."Przyjaciółki twierdzą, że wszystko kręci się teraz wokół Scootaloo i wydaje się im, że już ich nie potrzebuje, na co ona odpowiada przecząco, gdyż kto bez nich będzie trzymał obręcz? Apple Bloom wtedy wybucha i stwierdza, że Scootaloo nie słucha samej siebie i odchodzi do domu, aby się przespać. Scootaloo pyta Sweetie, czy też ją zostawi, na co ona jej odpowiada, że jutro muszą wcześnie rano zdążyć na pociąg i lepiej się przespać, po czym żegna przyjaciółkę. Zdeterminowana Scootaloo nadal ćwiczy i za każdym nieudanym razem, robi to coraz mocniej. Po kilkudziesięciu próbach, Scoot stwierdza, że po prostu nie może, nie potrafi. Kłótnia z przyjaciółkami thumb|right|"Masz gorączkę?"Natępnego dnia, Apple Bloom i Sweetie szukają Scootaloo na peronie, gdyż muszą wcześnie odjechać pociągiem, aby jak najszybciej dojechać do Kryształowego Królestwa na konkurs. Zmartwione przyjaciółki w końcu znajdują Scootaloo i mówią jej, że bały się, że przegapi pociąg. Smutna klaczka z lekkim trudem, mówi przyjaciółkom, że nie jedzie, a zdziwione Apple Bloom oraz Sweetie Belle pytają pegaza czemu. thumb|left|"Przepraszam.."Scoot oznajmia im, że jest tym słabym ogniwem i jeśli ona coś zrobi źle, zawali wszystko im dwóm. Sweetie nie może uwierzyć w to co słyszy, a Scootaloo odpowiada jej, że lepiej im bez niej, na co jednorożec odpowiada przecząco, ale Apple Bloom mówi jej, aby odpuściła, gdyż, skoro chce odejść to one jej nie chcą. Pegaz słysząc to, obraża się na przyjaciółkę, tak samo jak Apple Bloom na nią, a Sweetie Belle jedynie wzdycha i mówi tylko "Dobra...". Konduktor wtedy prosi wszystkie kucyki, aby wsiadały już do pociągu i Sweetie Belle razem z Apple Bloom odchodzą, zostawiając smutną Scootaloo, samą na peronie, która przygląda się jeszcze przez chwilę odjeżdżającemu pociągowi. Kazanie Rainbow Dash thumb|right|"Postawiłam na was stówę. Wy mi ją oddajecie. >:C"Sweetie i Apple Bloom patrzą przez okno w tylnych drzwiach pociągu na peron, z którego właśnie odjechał, gdy nagle Rainbow Dash przylatuje i pyta, jak sobie radzi jej ulubiony zespół. Wyznaje klaczkom, że nie może się doczekać ich występu i że chce, aby to właśnie one wygrały. Podniecona klacz przez chwilę na głos nuci pewną melodię, robi fikołka w powietrzu i podekscytowana mówi, że wtedy Scootaloo wykona skok przez obręcz. Apple Bloom mówi jej wtedy, że Scootaloo właściwie nie będzie, a Sweetie Belle dokańcza, że Scootaloo zostaje w domu. Rainbow z niedowierzaniem pyta o co chodzi, a Apple Bloom jej mówi, że Scoot wbiła sobie do głowy, że jedynym sposobem, aby reprezentować Ponyville na igrzyskach, jest jej lot w ich układzie, a gdy nie mogła tego dokonać, powiedziała, że odchodzi. Rainbow pyta wtedy Apple Bloom, czy próbowała ją od tego odwieźć, ale klaczki mówią jej, że tak właściwie powiedziały jej, że nie chcą nikogo w drużynie kto się poddaje. thumb|left|"Ani trochę ich nie lubię." Rainbow załamana postawą klaczek pyta się ich czy zwariowały, gdyż one są drużyną, a drużyna nigdy nie opuszcza przyjaciół, tak jak to one zrobiły. Sweetie Belle oraz Apple Bloom stoją przez chwilę skruszone, a potem patrzą się na siebie, gdy Rainbow zatrzymuje pociąg. Rozkazuje klaczkom wysiadać, a wtedy Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon wołają do nich przez okno, że zrobią dla nich zdjęcie z kręgu zwycięzców i ironicznie się śmieją gdy pociąg odjeżdża. Zirytowane Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle patrzą przez chwilę na odjeżdżający pociąg, a Sweetie wyznaje, że nie lubi Diamond Tiary i Silver Spoon, ani odrobinę. Wtedy Rainbow woła do nich, aby zwiększyły tempo i zaczęły biec w stronę Ponyville. Przeprosiny thumb|left|"Kopie dla mnie drzwi... Aww"W następnej scenie widzimy, jak Scootaloo zdziera swoje plakaty z motywem igrzysk ze ściany oraz bierze swój skuter i wrzuca je do kosza. Klaczka płacze, gdy nagle do pokoju wchodzi Rainbow Dash i pyta czemu wyrzuca swój skuter. Scootaloo nie wierzy własnym oczom i upewnia się, czy to jest na pewno Rainbow, na co ona jej odpowiada, że tak i na dodatek nie jest sama. Rainbow kopie w drzwi, za którymi stoją Sweetie Belle oraz Apple Bloom. Scootaloo najpierw szczęśliwa, że widzi przyjaciółki, ale po chwili przypomina sobie jak ją potraktowały i mówi, że nie chce ich widzieć oraz pyta co one tutaj robią, skoro miały być w pociągu do Kryształowego Imperium. One jej odpowiadają, że nie jadą bez niej, a Rainbow Dash pyta zapłakaną klaczkę, co w nią wstąpiło. Scootaloo mówi Rainbow, że nie chciała zrujnować ich szansy na zwycięstwo, tylko dlatego, że nie potrafi latać, lecz Dash pyta ją, kto jej powiedział, że musi latać, by odnieść zwycięstwo. Zdziwiona Scootaloo mówi klaczy, że latanie to chyba to, co pegazy powinny robić i że Rainbow latała gdy niosła flagę podczas igrzysk. Rainbow tłumaczy Scoot, że po prostu była sobą, a Scootaloo jest sobą i że to nie ma znaczenia czy potrafi latać, gdyż ich układ od początku był niesamowity, bo od początku przedstawiał co jest w Ponyville specjalnego i pyta ją, czy nadal wie co to jest. thumb|right|"Przecież Twilight może mi kupić samolot!"Przyjaźń, trzy rodzaje kucyków, żyjących wspólnie jako przyjaciele, tak jak one: kucyki ziemskie, jednorożce i pegazy. Przez chwilę wesoła Scootaloo, nagle pyta Rainbow co będzie, jeśli jej skrzydła nigdy nie urosną, jeśli nigdy nie poleci, a Dash mówi jej, że któregoś dnia pewnie poleci albo nie, ale i tak jest wspaniała w każdym calu i czochra klaczce grzywę. Kiedy Rainbow przestaje głaskać Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle zaczyna śpiewać repryzę piosenki Hearts Strong as Horses, a potem dołączają kolejno Apple Bloom oraz Scootaloo i we trójkę się przytulają, na znak zgody. Po zakończonej przyśpiewce, Scootaloo mówi, aby czym prędzej jechały do Kryształowego Królestwa, zaprezentowały układ taki, jakim był oraz wygrały to, po czym Rainbow Dash wylatuje z domu Scootaloo, a Scootaloo wyjeżdża na swoim skuterze, ciągnąc za sobą Sweetie oraz Apple Bloom. Po drodze młody pegaz przeskakuje przez deskę oraz przybija kopytko babci Smith, przejeżdżają również przez las, pseudopustynię oraz pseudogórski krajobraz. Wygrana thumb|right|"Wygramy to?"Gdy poprzednia scena się kończy, widzimy Scootaloo przeskakującą przez obręcz na swoim skuterku, a gdy się zatrzymuje na jej kopytka wskakują Sweetie Belle oraz Apple Bloom i razem krzyczą: Tłum wiwatuje młodym klaczkom, a potem widzimy jak pani Harshwhinny podchodzi do mikrofonu. Wszystkie kucyki z niecierpliwością czekają na werdykt pani Inspektor, a Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon wyglądają na dumne i pewne swojej wygranej. Panna Harshwhinny ogłasza werdykt sędziów: Klaczki nie mogą opamiętać się z radości, a Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon odchodzą zawiedzione, gdyż to nie one wygrały. Podczas wręczenia wieńców Znaczkowej Lidze, Rainbow mówi im, że ten występ był dobry, zachowując pełen profesjonalizm, a wtedy panna Harshwhinny pyta ją czy ona żartuje, gdyż to był najbardziej niesamowity, ekscytujący i najlepszy układ jaki w życiu widziała. Wtedy Rainbow Dash upomina panią Inspektor, aby zachowywała pełen profesjonalizm. thumb|left|"A tutaj twórcy próbowali nas trollować - UDAŁO IM SIĘ ;_;"Zawstydzona pani Harshwhinny z zakłopotaniem schodzi ze sceny, a Znaczkowa Liga wraz z Rainbow śmieją się. Wtedy Scootaloo patrzy na swój pusty bok i mówi swoim przyjaciółkom, że dzięki niesieniu flagi mogą zdobyć swoje znaczki. Rainbow to lekko irytuje, ale klaczki śmieją się razem i na tym kończy się odcinek. Ciekawostki * Po raz pierwszy fragment odcinka był ujawniony na San Diego Comic Con 20 lipca 2013. * Amerykański tytuł odcinka dosłownie nawiązuje do przysłowia "Fight to the Finish" (z ang. Walka do końca). * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy widzimy dom Scootaloo oraz jej pokój. Grafiki S04E05 Rainbow robi zbiórkę Lidze.png|Pierwszy obrazek z odcinka, jaki pojawił się w sieci en:Flight to the Finish es:Flight to the Finish ru:Flight to the Finish Kategoria:Odcinki 4 sezonu